


Jay's Girlfriend Taken

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [39]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon plays a harsh trick on his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jay's Girlfriend Taken

Jared growled as he threw his pillow across the narrow hall, his blue eyes livid. Next was the blanket, and then the folded one at the end of the bunk.

                “Where the fuck is it!?!”

                He whirled around and settled his narrowed on his older brother, “Where. Is. It?”

                “Where’s what?”

                “My Blackberry!” shouted Jared.

                Shannon held up his hands in defense, “I don’t know.”

                “Bullshit! I know you have her Shannon!”

                “Her? Your phone has a gender?” snorted Shannon.

                “Damn it Shannon!”

                “I don’t have it, I swear.”

                Jared growled but turned around and began tearing up Tomo’s bunk. Smiling, Shannon slid his hand up on top of the fridge. Slipping Jared’s blackberry into his back pocket, the drummer strolled out, whistling as he did.  


End file.
